


Jenga and Pancakes

by JaguarInACello



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 3 year old, Fluff, Jenga and pancakes, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaguarInACello/pseuds/JaguarInACello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds Sherlock and Hamish having some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jenga and Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are not mine (aside from Hamish).

"Where's Hamish?" John called as he walked out of his room, neither Hamish nor Sherlock inside. 

"With me." Sherlock replied as John entered the living room. He and a 3 year old Hamish were sitting on the floor, playing Jenga. 

"Daddy!" Hamish yelled as he waddled over to John and hugged his legs. John picked up Hamish and cuddled him. "You were 'sleep. Papa said not to wake you." 

John laughed as he walked back over to Sherlock, who was still sat on the floor, carefully removing a piece. "Morning," he said as John and Hamish sat down. He pulled out the piece completely and proceeded to kiss John, smiling at the squeals of disgust that came from Hamish. 

"May I join in?" John asked Hamish and Sherlock, who both nodded, one more eagerly than the other. Hamish removed a piece, then John followed suit, then back to Sherlock, and so on until the tower crashed at Hamish's next turn. 

"Can we have pancakes for breakfast?" Hamish asked, a big grin on his face as he pushed his fringe out of his wide eyes. 

"I don't see why not." John replied. "Do you want to help?" 

Hamish jumped up and down excitedly. "Yay!" He exclaimed, dancing energetically. 

"Big pancakes or little pancakes?" John asked Hamish as he picked him up, leaving Sherlock to pack away.


End file.
